UNW PPV: Defy Death 2013
300px|rightIntro Slash walks out. Slashranger, "Welcome to the one, the only, Defy Death 2013!" Slash, "This is the first PPV since Nonstop Hardcorre. Next month, it is the one, the only, Running Out of Time PPV! And finally, catch the unbelievable phenomenon known as Slammerfest!" Match 1 Skullbreaker comes out with his tag partner Jeff Hardy, followed by Jake Makrin and Jake Jamanki. The bell rings and Breaker's right on the attack, because a day before the PPV, Makrin and Jamanki injured Skullcrusher. Breaker dodges a Clothesline from Makrin, and hits a Neckbreaker. Breaker tags in Jeff, and Jeff hits a Moonsault. Jeff starts hitting big kicks on Makrin, and then hits the Whisper in the Wind.Jeff tags in Breaker, and instructs Breaker how to do the Poetry in Motion. Breaker and Jeff hit it, and Breaker pins. 1 2 KICKOUT Breaker taunts Jake up, and hits a Nosebreaker. Breaker locks in the Necksnapper, and Jake taps. Breaker and Jeff celebrate. Match 2 Triple H, Gunner, Murphy, and Randy Orton come out, followed by Jamal, Khali, Jinder Mahal, and Hanoy. Jamal, "Before we begin, I would like to address the expulsion of two members of the cWo." Jamal and Jinder turn on Hanoy and Khali, putting Hanoy through the announce table and Khali and Jinder disappearing backstage. HHH, "What the hell? What was that, you turn on your fellow teammates like bitches?" Jamal, "No, we've got another partner." Murphy attacks Gunner and joins Jamal. Gunner, "Murphy. My old friend. You turn on me to join the bitches' world order?" Murphy, "Just shut up, Gunner!" At that moment, the camera switches to Jinder Mahal and The Great Khali fighting on top of the Titantron. Jamal nods at Jinder, and Jinder Fireman Carries Khali off of the Titantron through a table set up below. Jinder disappears to the back of the Titantron, and comes down the entrance ramp a few moments later. Jamal, "See? We are unstoppable! Which will be our first target in UNW Domination! And we will achieve this with new members Murphy! Shane McMahon! And Chyna!" The bell rings and it is now a 6-man elimination tag match. Murphy attacks Gunner but Gunner reverses. Gunner and Murphy keep reversing each others' moves until finally Murphy lands a suplex. Murphy attacks Gunner with some boots to the head, and locks in a neck lock. Gunner is about to tap when someone trips the ref. Hanoy gets in the ring and hits a Prison(Suplex lift into a DDT). Hanoy drags Gunner on top of Murphy and wakes the ref. 1 2 3! Jinder tries to attack Hanoy from behind, but HHH hits a clothesline. HHH dodges a hit from Jamal and hits a Spinebuster. Jinder gets hit with a Breaking Out(DDT into a necklock) from Hanoy. The ref, meanwhile, is distracted by Randy, who is getting attacked by the eliminated Murphy. Gunner comes out and helps, delivering his Fireman's Carry Facebuster. Randy then slithers into the ring and hits an RKO on the legal man Jinder Mahal. Gunner tags in Randy and Randy pins. 1 2 3! Jamal is the only man left, while team Personification of Personality still has three men. Randy attacks Jamal, but Jamal "accidentally" knocks down the ref. Jamal slides out of the ring and grabs a chair. Randy tags in Gunner, not knowing about the chair. The ref gets knocked down by Jamal again, and Jamal hits Gunner in the head with the chair. Jamal grabs another chair and hits a Con-Chair-To. Jamal wakes the ref and pins. 1 2 3! Triple H gets in and knees Jamal in the face. Jamal gets back up and throws the chair into HHH's hands. The ref sees it and DQs HHH. Randy gets back in and looks angry. He chases Jamal in and around the ring until Randy hits a suplex. Randy throws Jamal into the ring and dives off of the turnbuckle, landing knees first onto the head of Jamal. Randy goes into his sadistic place and goes for a Punt. Randy almost hits it but Jamal gets out of the way. Randy grabs Jamal and throws him over the top rope. Randy pulls him through the middle rope and hits his Rope DDT. Randy stomps on Jamal, and sets up for the RKO. Randy hits the RKO,and he pins. 1 2 NO! Murphy climbed back into the ring and stopped the pin! While the ref is distracted with Murphy, Jamal tries to hit Randy with a chair, but Randy dropkicks the chair into Jamal's face. Randy goes for the Punt, and this time it connects. Randy pins. 1 2 3! Randy celebrates. Murphy and Jinder Mahal try to attack Randy from behind, but Triple H and Gunner stop them. Randy attacks Jamal, who tried to hit a Jasmack(KO Punch) behind Randy's back, and the ring becomes a war zone. Randy, Triple H, and Gunner chase out the three and they celebrate a massive win in the PoP vs cWo storyline. Match 3 Shane McMahon and Chyna come out, followed by Scott Hall and Jack Maybeck. Shane O'Mac, "Jamal, after I saw what happens to your cWo colleagues, I quit cWo forever! And, tomorrow at UNW Tribute to the Troops, my girl Chyna will win the Divas' championship in the strip battle royal! And, as part of the stip, the Divas will have to do a little something special." The bell rings and Shane DDTs the ref. Shane slides out of the ring, walks around to Hall's side, pulls Jack off of the apron, and kisses her. She looks in awe, then she climbs back onto the apron. Shane slides back into the ring and suplexes Scott. Shane, seeing the ref is still down, hits Hall with the dented WWE Title. Hall gets up and tries to tag in Jack, but she gets off of the apron, and blows a kiss to Shane. Chyna looks jealous, and Shane walks over and talks to her. She nods and gives a mischievious smile. Shane hits a DDT, and climbs the turnbuckle. Shane taunts, and hits the Leap of Faith. Shane pins. 1 2 3! Shane gets up an raises his arms in victory. Jack gets into the ring and congratulates Shane. Shane slaps Jack, and kisses Chyna right in front of Jack's face. Jack looks distraught and runs out of the arena crying. Match 4 Slashranger, "The next match is a contender's match. We still need one more Diva for our 6-Woman strip battle royal tomorrow night, so it will be the returning Sexxy Divva Woman against Winifred Major!" The bell rings and Sexxy bends backward to avoid a clothesline from Winifred. Winifred tries to hit a neckbreaker but Sexxy reverses it into a Suplex. Sexxy superkicks Winifred, and taunts. Sexxy hits a Diva Danger(Sitout Facebuster) and pins. 1 2 KICKOUT Sexxy locks in a Sexy Problem(necklock with extra leg hold). Winifred taps out. Sexxy celebrates her win. Match 5 World Heavyweight Champion the Rock comes out, followed by Kyle Katara. Rock, "I will grant you this one more match, on one condition. If you lose, you will never compete for this title ever again as long as you wrestle in this company!" Kyle, "DEAL!" The bell rings and Rock attacks Kyle. Kyle fights back and hits a Neckbreaker. Rock gets up and hits a Lariat. Rock and Kyle attack each other back and forth until Rock gets the upper hand with a Suplex. Rock taunts Kyle, and hits a Spear. 1 2 KICKOUT Rock taunts Kyle again, and sets up for the Rock Bottom. Kyle reverses it and goes for a Katana(DDT), but Rock hits a neckbreaker. Rock dodges a clothesline and DDTs Kyle.Rock hits a People's Elbow. Rock stretches his arm, and hits a Rock Bottom. Rock pins. 1 2 3! Rock gets up and celebrates with his WHC. Main Event Chris Benoit comes out, followed by Hulk Hogan. The bell rings, but before the fight can start, every TNA Superstar files into the ring and destroys Hogan and Benoit. The match ends in a No Contest and the TNA Stars attack the ref too, and they soon target the announcers. After the announcers have been beaten down, they attack the UNW Officials and Employees. The TNA Stars devastate the whole UNW. The TNA Stars stand tall as Defy Death goes off the air.